The You Series
by ImSinking
Summary: "But you know, I dont hate it." He raises an eyebrow. "Don't hate what?" She takes a sip of her tea before replying. "Getting to know you." A story in which he learns to love again & she experiences something new (AU)
1. Who Are You?

**A/N This is not my first fanfiction nor my first posted fanfiction. I've posted one before for the pokemon fandom but had no idea what I was doing so it got deleted. Anyways, I hope this series will go better for me. Please bare with me for I know that the entries are short but they will continue to get longer.**

* * *

They met under a starry sky on a brisk night. She was just coming from the medical wing trying to find the quickest way to her apartment. While he was just walking to take his mind off some things.

He was about 50 feet behind her but wasn't paying any particular amount of attention in her direction until he saw a person come onto the path in front of him. The person had a black hoodie on with the hood pulled up. The feeling in Soma's gut intensified when the person was closing in on the blonde girl walking in front of him.

"HEY!" Soma's scream startled both the blonde and her would be attacker. The blonde turned to see the hooded person fleeing quickly, and a guy with red hair, a stark contrast to his black jacket. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N See? Pretty short, but as I said they will only continue to get longer hopefully.**

 **Until next time, ImSinking~**


	2. It's you

**A/N I already have three parts written so might as well post them, right?**

* * *

She sat in the uni's library fiddling with strands of her hair as she contemplated on the topic of her research paper. Finding a topic that she was passionate about was always rather difficult for her. Plus she had to factor in her professor's opinion, so she was practically pulling her hair out to find something by the deadline, which was in about three hours.

She sighed, remembering to keep her volume at a minimum so the librarian wouldn't yell at her. She'd gotten her second warning for letting out a frustrated groan earlier.

"Why is this so hard?" She whined to herself, a hand covering her face. Deciding to let her eyes rest for a moment she glanced around the room at all the students until one in particular caught her eye. The redhead from last night, Soma was his name. She should probably go over and thank him. God knows what would've happened to her last night if he hadn't been there.

"Here goes," she murmured, closing her laptop half way before heading in his direction. With a light tap on his shoulder she had his attention. He turned to look up at her with a surprised expression on his face before his lips upturned into a small smile. "Its you."

* * *

 **A/N See it's longer guys :D Anyways, till next time**

 **ImSinking~**


	3. Getting to Know You

**A/N I'm back! I know its too early (in my mind) for an update but I don't exactly care \\(+3+)/**

 **Theblackbird123: I'm taking that as a compliment thank you, as of the length of the chapters I'm on a set plan guys. I'm showing you little snippets of their lives together, and the chapters will continue to get longer as the story continues. I know they're short but please bare with me :D**

 **Hinate: YES SORINA 4EVER! Sorry but they will get longer! Thanks for reading**

 **nagitochris: It is! Thank you for saying that and as I keep saying they will get longer bare with me. Thank you I will and I actually have a formal fanfic in the works. Its a Sorina fanfic as well but another AU, its about them being counselors a summer camp. Hopefully it'll be good so look out for that. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"My dad said he was gonna name me Bertha if I was a girl." She can barely contain the laughter bubbling up in her chest. "Are you kidding?" She asks after a few volume acceptable giggles escape. "Nope." He says shaking his head after downing a gulp of his coffee. "That's wild."

She feels the giggles threatening to return so she hides her smile behind the pile of whipped cream in her mug. Soma chuckles. "That drink is like half whipped cream. What's it anyways? Hot Chocolate?" "Nope," she replies popping the 'p', "it's unsweetened black tea." The face he makes has her laughing again, and she has to bite her lip to compose herself.

The amount of people that have sent them glances is too many to count.

"That's horrible. Why would you even think of combining the two?" He's incredulous. "Well, one's bitter and one's sweet. Opposites attract, you know?" She shrugs, bringing the mug to her lips and taking a lick of the creamy mountain. "Hmm. I guess that applies to us too then. I mean, I wouldn't normally go out of my way to get to know a refined rich girl with a superiority complex," he teases. "And I wouldn't go out of _my_ way to get to know a troublesome redhead with a death wish."

He smiles "Touché." Erina has gained the habit of hiding her smile behind her mug. "But you know I don't hate it." Soma raises an eyebrow. "Don't hate what?" She takes a sip of her tea before replying. "Getting to know you."

* * *

 **A/N And scene! XD As always thanks for reading and I will see you next time**

 **ImSinking** ~


	4. You're Not Bad

**A/N So I added a little surprise couple in this chapter. Sorry if you don't ship them but they're honestly really really cute together. Anyways guys just enjoy I guess. Message me with any comments or concerns I'd love to talk. Even if you wanna say hey whats up or I hate your guts, that's cool too.**

 **Concerned Reader: Thank you I'm glad you think that. I will continue to fix it as this story is always going to be a work in progress, bare with me I feel your pain I know that reading stories with horrible formatting is like dying but I promise I'm fixing it.**

 **Theblackbird123: I'm glad to see you again sweetheart. You're welcome and thank you, glad you like it. Me too! They're really too cute, its bad for my heart. Thank you!**

 **MonsieurCat: I know, I know. Longer chapters I promise. I hope I do to, I actually have two mutlichapter fanfics in the making so watch out for those! Sameee~**

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." The blonde refuses. The girl on his arm tugged it gently. "Come on, please?" She whines, peering up at him with her honey colored eyes. He meets her gaze, cerulean blue meeting saffron yellow.

"I wouldn't even try it. Staring contests with her are like trying to have a staring contest with a fish, pointless." "Shut up Yukihira. I'm going to win this time, just you wait," he says stubbornly, still maintaining eye contact with his ultramarine haired girlfriend. "Are you sure about that?" She asks, tilting her head a bit, her eyes unwavering. "Positive," he replies, his eyes already watering. It wasn't long before the boy was unable to continue with their little contest. "Fine." He grumbles after his loss. "Yes!" She squeals happily. Takumi rolls his eyes before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Only because _you_ asked. Had it been him I wouldn't have agreed," he explains. "Love you too," she giggles.

"Stop being cute," the honey blonde girl complains, "this isn't a double date for goodness sake." Soma nods in agreement. "Its a little much." "Well maybe if you and Erina started dating you'd be too busy being cute to notice Takumi and I's cuteness," Megumi offers. "Nope. Thank you very much," he replies. "Why? What's wrong with Erina?" Megumi asks curiously.

Erina shoots him a look, hands on her hips. "Yeah. What's _wrong_ with me?" Her knows that look. Its her _'I'd love to castrate you right about now,'_ look. "Well," he hurries to think of something. "You're not bad."

* * *

 **A/N Better? I'd hope so. Anyways I dont really have anything to say but...yeah..i like takumegu apparently. I know, it hit me as a surprise too. I always get off track, I hope all of you have a wonderful day! As always, thanks for reading!**

 **~ImSinking**


	5. You Should Maybe Get That

**A/N So I know it says I've updated but I really hadn't. I was just an idiot and deleted the chapters instead of replacing them so that's on me. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Concerned Reader: Hello again, good to see you! Well yeah I suppose but you welcome, and thank you for the advice. I feel like a lot of people like the ship but it seems rare because no one really writes for it nor does drawings but yeah I suppose it is a rare one. They really do, and yeah that's kind of the main reason I pair them together. Takumi is also like one of the only boys she has interaction with besides Soma. Also in the OVA she and Takumi have like a couple cute moments together.**

* * *

"You're supposed to be helping me study, you dimwit." She's just about ready to throw her textbox at his face. "I am! You're the one who's distracting me!" He accuses, a finger in her face, and a playful smile ghosting his. "Me?! How am I distracting you?" She gives him another one of her signature looks.

It's annoyance mixed with disbelief, and she's mastered it perfectly.

"You keep fiddling! Your anxiety is giving me anxiety," he explains, matching her look with raised eyebrows. "I'm not anxious." She denies, breaking their eye contact. "You totally are," he says, "and I refuse to help you if you're anxious."

He gets up making his way to the kitchen, and doesn't fail to notice the big groan she lets out before she falls on her back. "Get off my floor," he whines. "Why can't you sit on the couch like a regular person?" She glances towards him, a beautiful view of his back, from her cat like position on the hardwood. "Because I'm not a regular person?"

Soma rolls his eyes, forgetting that she can't see his face if he isn't facing her. "Fair enough." He sighs, glancing around the fridge he just opened. "Empty as always."

She rolls onto her stomach. "I'm sure you can live without that horrendously red, sugar filled soda for another hour or so," she suggests. He looks over his shoulder, sending her a glare.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby like that."

She scoffs, and rolls her eyes, putting her head back against the floor. "Go to the store then. You drive do you not?" He brightened visibly. "I do!" He bounded over to her and leaned down so his face was right above hers. "Erina. Please guard my dorm room with your life." She frowned, her brows furrowed. "Um, no." "Well I tried," he stands, and grabs his keys off the kitchen counter as he heads towards the door.

He unlocks the door and pulls it open, pausing before stepping out into the hall. "Stay safe, okay?" He says without turning around. "Yeah. I will," she promises.

He whistled as he walked the aisles of the supermarket, swinging his keys around his fingers as he made his way to the soda. "Maybe I should get Erina something," he murmurs to himself, "she probably hasn't eaten since breakfast."

Not bothering to watch where he's going the redhead bumps into someone, sending them to the store's tile floor.

"Crap! Are you okay?" He asks helping the petite brunette gather her things before helping her up. "I'm fine! I'm okay,' she assures him, dusting her skirt off. "Are you sure? I don't-" the shock on his face is evident when the girl looks up at him, and he feels his heart freeze over. It's _her_.

"Soma?" There's surprise on her face before a smile replaces it. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He just about has a heart attack on the spot. "Uh, yeah. Hey?" He forces himself to reply. "How are you?" She's eager to know, and he retracts visibly when she reach towards him.

"I'm good. Anyways, listen I have someone waiting for me so I'll talk to you later," he rambles, just wanting to get the hell out of there. "Oh okay," she nods, "I'll call you, if your number is still the same that is." He smiles weakly. "It is."

When they finally stop conversing, and he's walking out of the store, he sighs in relief. "What the hell," he mutters as he unlocks his car.

Erina just about jumps out of her skin when Soma curls up on the ground like a good 16 inches away from her. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asks as she breathes out. "No?" he offers with a grin. She socks him in the arm. "Jerk," she mumbles. "Yeah."

They're quiet for a few moments. "You okay?" She's got her worried look on and he nods. "Fine." Now she knows he's anything but. "What's going on? You can tell me," she says, touching his shoulder lightly. When he doesn't say anything she has to take matters into her owns hands.

She starts poking his cheek and repeatedly says "tell me". "Noooo! Erina _quit_ it, or you'll _regret_ it," he warns, batting her hand away from his face. When she continues he groans loudly.

"I warned you." Is all he says before he grabs her wrist and rolls on top of her. "Stop it!" He whines when she tries to use her other hand. "Not till you tell me," she replies stubbornly.

That's when the wrestling match ensues.

"Tell me!" She struggles, trying, and failing to tug her wrists out of his grasp. "Never!" He replies, and hooks his leg around hers to pull her under him once again. They stop fighting and try to catch their breath. Soma has her pinned under him, the backs of her hands are against the floorboards, and his around her wrists.

They stare at each other for a bit, and he glances from her eyes down to her ballerina pink lips every few moments. Soma lets go of one of her hands to brush a couple strands of hair out of her face. That's when her eyes go half lidded, and he starts to lean in slowly. Just before his lips meet hers a piercing ring brings them back to reality. "You should maybe get that," she whispers.

* * *

 **A/N Its longer this time! Almost a thousand words wooooohooo! As always thanks for reading**

 **ImSinking~**


	6. You're Gonna Be Okay

**A/N WHOOOO BOY! I'm back! All that aside, the reasons I haven't been uploading are; school sucks, I have tons of late work and homework to do, and I'm lazy.**

 **Theblackbird123: Yay! Nope, it's not Megumi, as she appeared in chapter 4 and is dating Takumi. I'll reveal who she is next chapter if you'd wish. Okayyy!**

 **madeyemoody95: Indeed! Believe it! That was actually a phone call sorry to confuse anyone. I will reveal how they are related in the next chapter if you want! I will say this, though, she's a brunette, and she has appeared in the anime/manga. Can't wait answer them! Hope you keep enjoying!**

 **MonsieurCat: Thanks!**

* * *

"You can't be serious Soma-kun," the blunette has a worried look on her face. He shakes his head. "It was her, I knew it was her when I saw her." Megumi frowns an expression not often seen on the usually cheerful female. "What do you think she's doing here?" Soma sighs. "I don't know, last time I saw her she said she was studying in Okinawa."

Megumi shakes her head. "It doesn't make any sense." Soma groans, burying his face in his hands. "Why now of all times? Just when I'm ready to move on," he mutters a hint of annoyance in his voice. Megumi's ears perk up at this. "Ready to move on?" She asks a smirk on her red lips. Soma looks away from her, discreetly trying to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks. "Well, yeah…" he says trailing off.

"Ne, Soma-kun, who're you moving on to?" Megumi nudges him, playfully wiggling her eyebrows. "None of your business," he teases shoving her lightly. "Is it anyone in particular? Like, a certain blonde haired psych major we know?" Megumi couldn't get enough of teasing her redhead friend. He looks down now, covering his face with his hands. His cheeks were incredibly warm. "Maybe," he says, his reply muffled by his hands. She squeals and he doesn't understand how she could've made out what he'd said. "I knew it! Oh, Soma, that's wonderful!" He shrugs, sitting upright. "I guess it is," he replies, "but you can't tell her." Megumi tilts her head. "I can't tell her you fancy her?" He shakes his head with a smile. "Shut up, no. You can't tell Erina about her," he clarifies. "Of course, I wasn't planning on it."

Soma is just about to thank her just when her phone makes a ding. She glances at it before sighing. "Who is it?" He asks curiously. "One of the girl's in my group," she explains, "we're doing a project for Lit Studies." He laughs. "Mmm, good luck." She nods, "I'll need it."

He stays quiet letting her reply to her text in peace. "Anyways, she wants to meet up at the library, so I gotta go," Megumi says, slinging her messenger bag over a shoulder. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then," Soma replies. "Yes, definitely." She assures, waving as she takes off.

* * *

With no classes to keep him busy for the next two hours or so, Soma wanders around campus, ineffectively trying to clear his mind. A blonde head of hair catches his eye, and he almost laughs aloud at the irony of it. It's much like the night they met. He races up behind her, trying his best not to alert her of his presence.

She lets out a yelp just as his hands squeeze her sides. He bursts out with laughter as soon as he sees her ruby red face when she turns to face him. "That's so not funny!" She's irritated, he can tell, but he can't stop the laughter. "You jerk!" She shouts, shoving him. The scene causes quite a few pairs of eyes to linger on them, but they quickly turn away. "Now that was uncalled for," he accuses, as he falls in step with her. "Grabbing me was uncalled for," she replies with an all knowing glint in her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry," he apologizes, patting her head. "Thank you," she says, batting his hand away.

"Where you headed?" He asks, slyly sliding her psychology textbooks out of her hands. "My dorm, I need some down time," she answered, raising an eyebrow, "are you planning on tagging along?" He nods. "Yeah, I don't have anything to do since Megumi ran off to work on some project, and Takumi's visiting family." She sighs. "Speaking of family, my cousin's gonna be in town next weekend," she informs him. "That's cool, do I get to meet them?" He asks, glancing at her. "I suppose you'll get to meet her. Her name's Alice, and she happens to be the devil incarnate," Erina replies. "Well, if she's anything like you I'm sure she'll be wonderful," he says sarcastically, purposefully trying to rile the blonde up. The comment earns him a smack to the arm. "You're hilarious Yukihira."

When she unlocks the door to her dorm he makes a show of carefully putting her textbooks on her bookshelf. Erina drops her book bag to the floor before faceplanting onto her bed. "I'm so tired," she says, her words muffled by her comforter. "What?" He asks fiddling with the various figurines on her bookshelf. She rolls over on her bed and repeats herself. "Uhm, take a nap?" He suggests, moving away from her bookshelf and taking a seat at her desk. She sits up tucking one of her knees under her chin. "How've you been, though?" She has her curious look on her face. "Fine, just floating through time I guess," he replies with a grin. "Hmm. You've been acting a little different since last week, are you sure you're okay?" Erina would get him to tell her what happened if it was the last thing she did. "Pfft, yeah," he says exaggeratedly, "I'm _absolutely_ fine." She raises an eyebrow and he caves. "Why are you so persistent?" She laughs as if that's the funniest thing she's heard all week. "Because we're friends, and I care about you. I always wanna know if you're doing okay," she explains with a shrug. "Fine, here's what's up," he says before he begins explaining everything.

"Why would you keep that from me?" She's hurt, he can tell by the look on her face. "I didn't want you to get caught up in all the drama, it doesn't matter I'll probably never see her again unless she calls me or something." "Hm, I don't like her," Erina says. Soma laughs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah I don't either," he confesses. "Well, I'm glad you told me," she gives him a rare smile, "I'll return the favor if I ever have anything important to tell you." He grins. "I'm sure you will, and I'll hold you to that." She laughs. "Alright." Something passes between them in that moment, and it makes him glad to have met her. She slides off her bed, walking over to him with open arms. "You're gonna be okay," she assures him as they slide their arms around each other.

* * *

 **A/N And scene! Hope you enjoyed! Till next time.**

 **ImSinking~**


	7. You're More Alike Than You Think

**A/N Hello beauties! I apologize for being gone so long, I know you missed me. (Hah no you didn't I'm trash) Not to fear I'm here with an update so you are welcome! 3 I hope you guys enjoy! (It's long this time! A whopping 1,331 words!) For those of you who guessed it right the girl that Soma ran into was Mayumi! (She's in like 1 episode of the anime and I think their childhood friends I really can't say)**

 **Eramis8: Why thank you. I don't like to potray Erina as the cold ice queen that some people in the fandom think her to be because shes more than that. She's a person with feelings and dreams. Megumi is the best winglady!**

 **Theblackbird123: Makes sense! And yes it is, I believe she is the only person in the manga with that hair color. Nice to see you again!**

 **madeyemoody95: I'm glad you liked it! I love writing Erina and Soma like this, the more fluff the better imo. And it is Mayumi! Thanks friend!**

* * *

"Erina!" A white haired girl throws her arms around the blonde. "It's nice to see you to Alice," Erina replies, hugging her fair cousin back. "I missed you! You never visit," Alice accuses as she pull away. "School keeps me busy. Besides, I do visit! I came and saw you and grandfather just a short while ago." The blonde says as she fixes her cousin with a stare. "That was a month ago! You seriously have no concept of what short means do you dear cousin?" Alice shakes her head, clicking her tongue. Erina rolls her eyes, and shifts to glance at Soma. "Alice this is Soma, and Soma this is Alice," she says, giving her cousin a look that clearly states 'be nice'. "It's a pleasure to meet you Soma," Alice says sweetly as she sticks her hand out for him to shake. "Likewise, Erina's told me about you," he replies, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "All good things I hope," she teases with a wink, retracting her hand. "Oh give me break, do you really think I'd bad mouth you to others?" Erina says. "Maybe," Alice shrugs with a smile, "so, when did you two get together?" That question makes Erina's face a lovely shade of red. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Souma and I are not together. No. No," she says waving her hands wildly in her flustered state. "Really? 16 no's? Really?" Soma says throwing Erina a glance. Alice smiles and claps her hands. "You two are like a married couple!" She squeals in delight.

"So what do you two like to do for fun around here?" Alice asks as she falls in step with her cousin. "Well, I don't know if Erina even knows what the word fun means, but sometimes I like to sneak off to the beach nearby when I can and the food around here is pretty good," Soma offers. "Hmm," Alice murmurs thoughtfully has she taps a finger against her chin, "I could go for a bite. What do you guys recommend?"

And that's how they ended up at a small diner about 10 minutes from campus.

"Do you know that Erina loves spicy food. I personally can't stomach anything that's hotter than a bell pepper," Alice dishes out facts about Erina like she's on a trivia game show and the topic is her dear cousin. "Alice! Enough, you're boring Soma and embarrassing me half to death." Erina's cheeks are tinged pink as she tries to give her cousin an icy glare. "No I don't mind! I like learning stuff about you," Soma divulged, nudging the blonde with a smirk on his lips. The pink on Erina's cheeks become more prominent as she tries to think of a reply. Alice shoots her cousin a knowing look, and Erina just rolls her eyes before turning her attention to the hashbrowns on her plate.

"So Alice, tell me a little bit about yourself," Soma says with a smile. Erina's left them next to the fountain outside of the university's medical wing to retrieve something. "Well, I'm 21. I work at a laboratory on the east coast that belongs to my parents. I'm currently majoring in Marine Sciences. My favorite color is black, and I hate mushrooms. How bout you?" She finishes and takes a breath. "Uhm. I'm also 21, I'm majoring in Film, my favorite color is red, and my family owns a diner," he returns. The favorite color one was a fib, but he can't very well tell Alice that his favorite color just happens to be Erina's eyes. "If you hurt her I seriously won't hesitate to castrate you," Alice says suddenly. Soma's eyes widen and his immediate reaction is to block his crotch. "Duly noted," he mumbles, a bit scared. "Good." She nods like they've reached an agreement. "Do you have someone Alice?" He asks. "I do. A fiance, actually," she replies with a smile. "Congratulations. Did Erina threaten him the way you just did me?" Alice giggles at his question. "Thank you, and yes she did. Even more so after he proposed to me." "Sounds like Erina," he agrees.

"I hope my cousin didn't do anything displeasing to you Soma," Erina says once she makes it over to them. Alice shoots her cousin a frown and Soma laughs. "No, she's good company," he replies. Alice brightens at this. "See? I told you your friends wouldn't find me the menace you make me about to be," Alice says triumphantly. Erina shakes her head at her cousin's declaration. "Do you want us to walk you home?" The blonde asks, giving the redhead a look. "No I'll manage. Thanks for inviting me on this expedition with your lovely cousin," he says with a smile. "Hah! I'm lovely even," Alice grins. "Don't inflate her ego too much, and you're welcome," Erina replies. Soma pulls the blonde into a hug and she's glad that he can't see the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says once they break away. "Of course. Tell Megumi I say hi." "Will do," he gives her a small smile. "It was very nice to meet you Soma," Alice says wearing a smile of her own. "It was nice to meet you too Alice. I hope you swing by more often."

"What a charmer that Soma is," Alice says teasingly. The two cousins are back in Erina's dorm, and Alice is splayed out on Erina's bed. "Oh be quiet you," Erina warns. "I think he likes you," her cousin insists. "Likes me? That's ridiculous, keep your wild theories to yourself once in awhile," the blonde tells her cousin as she enters her bathroom.

"Night Erina," Alice says softly, rolling over so her back faces the violet eyed girl. "Night Alice," Erina whispers back, staring at her ceiling in hopes she'll fall to sleep quickly. Sleeping in the same bed as Alice was normal for her back home, and her bed here has more than enough room. She'd often get nightmares and sneak off to her cousin's bedroom when they were staying at their grandfather's home. She always felt a little lonely once Alice had to leave. The ring of her cell phone has he scrambling to answer it as quick as possible as to not disturb her already asleep cousin.

"Hello?" She whispers hurriedly once she answers the call. "Sorry for calling so late. Were you asleep?" The voice on the other end asks and her heart begins to beat at a much faster rate. Soma's the one who's called her and she decides she likes the sound of his voice over the phone as much as she likes his regular voice. "No, but Alice is," she replies. "Sorry if I woke her." "You didn't, don't worry about it. What's up?" She's curious to know why he's calling so late. "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he confesses quietly. It feels like her heart stops beating for a few seconds. "I'm fine, did you make it home okay?" She asks. "Yeah I made it home fine," he informs her. "Okay, good," she sighs. "Were you worried bout me?" He teases. "Of course not, shut up," she replies with a smile. "I know you were, it's okay if you don't want to admit it." She rolls her eyes at this. "Anyways, I probably shouldn't be wasting any more of your precious beauty sleep," he says, and she can basically feel the smirk on his lips. "Alright. I'm glad you had a good time today. Alice didn't come off too strong did she? She tends to do that to people." Soma laughs. "No she was great. You and her, you're more alike than you think." She smiles. "Night Soma." "Night Erina," he replies in a whisper. He has the phone pressed to his ear long after she hangs up.

* * *

 **A/N How'd you like it? I feel like I could've done better but that's literally what I always think. Anyways thanks for tuning loves and I hope to see you next chapter! (Hah I probbaly won't be here for another month who am I kidding) Till next time!**

 **~ImSinking**


	8. She Didn't Deserve You

**Tis I fair readers! I'm back, and I know I'm late for updating this by my bad. I probably won't get many chances since finals are coming up and I have a ton of work to do so I can get my grades up before the end of the semester. Anywho, let's get into this shall we?**

 **Eramis8: Fluffy is what I aim for! Alice is so great honestly, and I like non tsundere Erina. Usually when writers portray her as tsundere they kinda go a little bit overboard with it and make her kinda nasty so I like blushy, smart, and driven Erina. Good luck with figuring it out!**

 **JoTerry: Here's more!**

 **Dragonblade94: Listen here buddies. This is _my_ story, so I will write at the length at which I please. Do you know how hard it is to write 1,000 words or more? I have to struggle. Writing is not for you its shared with you. Thank you though, I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Mailbawx: Thank you! (I corrected it)**

 **Theblackbird123: I am! Thanks!**

 **Flash Falcon (guest user): Me too! Thank you so much! To you too! I failed you on that sorry :O!**

 **madeyemoody95: Thank you! I love the cute moments, and Alice is always fun!**

 **(Link to Erina's outfit:** **erina/set?id=214724498** **)**

* * *

Rainy weather just so happened to be Erina Nakiri's favorite kind. It was a chance for a fresh start. The rain cleansed all the dirt and grime from the buildings, streets, and houses. Plus the air smelt so clean after. It also happened to be her favorite weather to walk in. She got dressed, pulling on a sleeveless blue shirt, black leggings, and throwing a thick black cardigan over her shirt. Quickly tying her hair up into a ponytail, she heads towards the door. Stepping into her blue rainboots, and picking up her clear umbrella with black stripes, she exits her dorm.

It was approximately ten forty-two in the morning when Soma's phone rings. He sets down his cup of coffee before going to retrieve it, and answers with a casual "hi". "Hey! I'm so glad you picked up," the girl on the other end says. He'd know that voice anywhere. Mayumi. "Oh, what's up?" He replies, picking up his cup and taking a sip. "Nothing much. I wanted to ask if you were free this morning?" He practically spits out his coffee. "What?" He says after swallowing. "Are you free this morning?" She repeats. "Um yeah, I am. Why?" He answers. "Is it okay if we get breakfast? I wanna talk."

And that's how Soma ended up at a twenty-four hour diner, eating eggs and hashbrowns with his ex-girlfriend.

"So how are your studies going? Last I remember you were in Okinawa," he says, forking a piece of scrambled egg. "Well, there was a program out here that I got accepted into for engineering. So I decided 'why the heck not?' I'm liking it so far, I'm learning so much," she babbled with an excited look on her face. He felt a pang in his chest, one that hurt, that reminded him of what she'd done. "What about you? How are yours going?" She asks, finally finished with her answer. "Fine, film is as eventful as ever," is his reply. "You know that's surprising to me actually. You used to be so into photography, why'd you switch to film?" She questions, taking a bite of her french toast. "I still do some photography, but I guess I just find film more interesting as of now."

After the pair finished eating they payed and left. Mayumi opens her umbrella as they exited, the raindrops meeting the fabric of the umbrella. Soma pulls the hood of his rain jacket over his head, and offers to walk Mayumi home, ever the gentleman.

Erina walks at a pace between normal and brisk. She loved being outside when it rained, she really couldn't put her finger on it, but it calmed her down. Like all the stress and anxiety just left her body with every step she took. She did a little twirl, not realizing that there are people walking in the direction opposite of her. Her body comes into contact with another just as she faces the direction she was continuously heading in.

"Are you okay?" A voice, very familiar to her ears asks. "I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into yo- Her voice cuts off as her eyes meet golden ones. "Soma?" she blurts, her voice laced with confusion. He laughs, but she sees the surprise in his eyes. "Hey to you too Erina." She shakes her head finally noticing the petite brunette at his side. Her heart clenches but she brushes it off. "Yeah whatever. Who's your friend?" She asks curiously, sending the girl a small smile. "Mayumi. And you are?" The brunette answers instead. "I'm Erina, nice to meet you," she sticks out her hand, shaking when the girl takes it. "Nice to meet you too."

Erina gives the redhead a look and he fixes her with one of his own. Its tells her 'not now', and she nods. "Well, I'll let you two go," Erina says stepping out of their way. "Oh there's no need," Mayumi assures her, "my place is right up the street." "You sure?" Soma asks. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Four eyes is a good look on you," he says suddenly, as they walk away. "What?" Confusion is evident on her face, and he can't help that he thinks the way she's wrinkling her nose is adorable. "Your glasses," he clarifies, pointing to her face. "Oh!" She reaches up and touches them, blush blooming on her cheeks. "I didn't even realize I was wearing these still," she mumbles, pushing them up on the bridge of her nose. "I didn't even know you wore glasses," he says with a smile. "I only wear them when I'm studying by myself, I forgot to take em off before I left," she continues. "You should wear them more often. They look cute on you," he grins. The blush returns to her cheeks. "Sure," she says with a small smile.

As the trek onward, Erina squeezes the hand holding her umbrella slightly as she waits for him to finally explain his morning while they walk. When a few minutes go by she glances over at him, and he half smiles before finally speaking. "So that was Mayumi," he says, breaking their eye contact to fix his gaze on the wet sidewalk beneath their feet. "I know," she twirls the umbrella slight, "I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened." He shrugs. "We had breakfast, talked, and I walked her home, that's it."

They were silent as they walked on, and Erina couldn't take one more second of it. The silence was deafening. "So what? She thinks she can just walk back in and have breakfast with you and chat like everything is all good?" She mutters, you could hear the disdain in her voice from a mile away. "I guess," he mutters kicking at the concrete lightly.

They end up in front of Soma's dorm building. "You coming in?" He asks as he holds the door to the building open. She shakes her head. "No, I'm gonna keep walking. I'll see you later, or call you or something," she says. He's disappointed but tries not show it. "Okay," he gives her a smile, "you be careful." She nods. "I will."

When Soma turns to enter the building she stops him with a hand on his arm. "And Soma?" He turns back to face her, her hand still on his arm. "Yes?" He asks, tilting his head. "She didn't deserve you." He gives her a small smile. "I know," he whispers.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! How bold of our leading lady! Forgive me I'm trash. I hope you lot enjoyed this! See you sometime at the end of this month or next month! Till then!**

 **ImSinking~**


	9. Thank You for Coming with Me

**Heh..I said next month but its been two. My bad. Im here though! So that still counts right?**

 **Theblackbird123: Erina is a cutie all around! I'm still working the Soma/Mayumi breakup out but I want lots of angst! Her we are hello! :D**

 **Eramis8: That has always been the plan sister ;)**

 **madeyemoody95: Thank you, lovely!**

 **Flash Flacon (Guest User): Its been two I'm so sorry! Are you still alive out there? Indeed she is, and hello it's nice to see you again! :P**

* * *

"That sounds amazing," Megumi sighs happily. Soma nods in agreement with a grin on his face. "I can't wait to see everyone," he says running a hand through his hair. "It'll be great to catch up with all of them," Takumi replies. "It'll be great to escape this hell of midterms and horrible group assignments," Megumi jokes, "the beach will be an magnificent escape." "No kidding," Soma seconds. "Well, I have class in about ten minutes so I'll catch you nerds later," Megumi says, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Want me to walk you?" Takumi asks, about to get up himself. "No that's fine, I know your class is on the opposite end of campus," she replies. "I don't mind," Takumi says with a shrug, now standing. "I know, but I do," Megumi replies. She rested her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed them down so Takumi was sitting again. "I will be fine," she promises, before swiftly pressing a kiss on his lips and then turning to leave. "Bye Soma! Behave you two!" She calls to them with bothering to turn around. "No promises!" Soma yells back before stand and brushing his jeans off. He glanced behind him a Takumi who was checking his phone. "You want me to walk you to your next class?" He asks. "Sure, if it's not out of your way," Takumi replies. "It's not."

The walk to the other end of campus was pretty uneventful, the two boys chatted about anything and everything, and said goodbye once they reached the building Takumi's class resided in. "Don't forget to pack," Takumi reminds him before bounding up the building's steps. "Yeah, yeah," Soma replies, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "And invite Erina!" Takumi calls once the redhead starts to walk away. Soma spun around quickly, a deep blush coating his cheeks. Takumi laughs and enters the building before Soma can argue. He leaves him there with his mouth hanging slightly open, his cheeks as red as his hair, and a shocked look on his face. It takes him a moment to compose himself before continuing away from the building.

He presses his hands to his cheeks, trying to cool them down. They're scorching and he holds his hands there for a few minutes as he walks, sighing in relief once they feel a normal temperature. "Thank god," he murmurs, hands falling to his sides.

* * *

Erina Nakiri spins around on her desk chair as she has a long and very dramatic conversation with her oldest friend. "No! You didn't!" She gasps at the news her friend shares with her. "Really? I'm sure he's wonderful but that doesn't means he's passed my test." A laugh. "What test? The test to see if he's good enough for you of course." She pauses for a long minute listening to the other end. "Hisak- The blonde is cut off by the vibrating of her phone, notifying her of another calling trying to come through. "I gotta go, there's another call on the line. I love you, and don't forget to get enough sleep tonight. Okay, bye." She hangs up and answers the other call. "Hello?" She tries to keep her emotions inside but she feels that 'hello' sounded a bit too cheery. "Are you free from now until Sunday?" Soma says quickly. "Yes….why?" She replies hesitantly. "Sorry, I just had to build up the nerve to ask. Um, Megumi, Takumi, and a couple of other friends pitched in and rented a beach house for the week and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" He explains. "Oh, ehh I should be free, and I'd love to go," she says trying to fan away the color on her cheeks with her free hand. "Yeah?" She thinks he sounds like a toddler that was promised ice cream for dinner, but believes it to be her imagination. "Yeah. It'd be fun, I'd love to go," she repeats. "Good!" He says, and she can practically see that adorable grin on his face. "So when do we leave?" He glances around for a clock and stops one. "Uh, in about an hour and a half," he replies sheepishly. "Great timing Soma," she says, her voice dripping sarcasm, "Sorry," he mumbles. "It's fine, I'll be ready when you get here," she tells him. "OKay, sounds good. Bye Erina." She smiles. "Bye Soma."

Packing was a less tedious task than she'd thought it to be. Her phone dings with a text from Soma, telling her that they'd arrived, and seconds later she hears a knock at her door. She grabs her keys out of the bowl before unlocking the door. "Hey," a smiling Soma says. "You didn't have to come up you know, I can walk down a flight of stairs myself," she teases. "Ah but then who would be here to help you with your suitcase?" He says. "You are ever the gentleman, Soma Yukihira," she says with a shake of her head as he steps in to grab the handle of her travel bag. "I try," he grins pulling the suitcase out into the hall. "Mm, I bet you do." She says as he follows him into the hall, closing the door and locking it after her. "Didn't know you wore bandanas," he observed pointing to the navy blue one covering her blonde locks. She shrugs. "A girl's gotta have her secrets." "Cute secret," he says poking her nose and then turning to walk down the hall.

* * *

Megumi is not as careful a driver as Erina would thought she'd be. Which is nice, because now she knows that her friend is a sort of speed demon. The blunette looks relaxed, wearing her hair in a high ponytail and a nice sunset orange sundress with matching flipflops. "It should only be about twenty more minutes, do you guys need to stop for anything before then?" Megumi asks all while keep her eyes perfectly trained on the road. "I'm good," Takumi replies for his spot in the passenger seat next her. "How bout you Soma?" The Italian blonde says. "He's asleep," Erina says glancing down at the guy currently passed out next to her, "and I'm fine." Megumi shrugs and speeds up a bit. Erina decides that the dozing redhead could use a haircut but she'd never tell him that. His hair is too pretty to chop off. She finds herself blushing when she realizes she's probably been staring at the guy for far too long. She quickly glances out the window when he starts to stir. "Idiot," she murmurs to herself as she watches the landscape zoom by.

"Finally," Takumi sighs in relief when they pull into the driveway of beach house. Megumi turns off the car and pulls the key out of the ignition before stepping out of the car. "Mmm, glad that drive is over," she mumbles as she stretches her arms. The three remaining in the car follow suit and close the car's doors behind them. Soma side glances at the three other cars in the driveway. "Wonder who's all here," he questions as they make their way to the front door. "Only one way to found out," Takumi says as he rings the doorbell. "Coming!" A muffled voice says from inside before the door gets pulled open. "Yuki!" Soma, Megumi, and Takumi cry happily before tugging the amber haired girl into a group hug. She laughs and hugs them back as best she can. "It's nice to see you guys too!" She says and finally spots the new visitor. "You must be Erina," Yuki says with a smile, "it's nice to meet you." Erina gives the girl a smile of her own. "It's nice to meet you too." "This is all well and good but do you think that maybe we could all do this inside," Megumi says. "Oh right of course! Come on in!"

"Pizza should be here soon, and all of us were just watching this 80s movie to pass the time," Ryoko tells them as they come in and all find spots to get comfortable in. "Hayama's upstairs with his new girlfriend," Yuki says suggestively as she wiggles her eyebrows. "Yuki!" Megumi gasps and gives her friend's arm a little smack. "I mean she isn't wrong," Marui shrugs with a laugh. "See?" The ginger cries. "I can hear you, you know," says a voice from the stairs. They all glance back to see Hayama on the stairs with a blushing pinkette peeking out behind him. "Now now, we we're only teasing," Yuki says with a smile. "Hilarious," Hayama rolls his eyes and makes his way to the only open seat, his girlfriend trailing behind him. Erina manages to get a good glimpse of her face before the realization dawns on her. "Hisako?" She says, her voice laced with confusion. "Erina?" They then proceed to run and hug each other for a very long time whilst the others glance at them in confusion. "You two know each other?" Hayama says, almost dazed. "Of course, she's my best friend," Hisako says a large smile on her lips. "Cute!" Megumi cries happily.

Later when everyone is dead tired and had settled in their respective rooms Soma finally has Erina to himself. "So did you like everyone?" Soma asks as they sit on the front steps of the house gazing up at the stars. "You have really good friends," she says with a small smile. "I know," he replies. She gives him a look and her small smile turns into an amused one. "Wanna head back inside?" "Nah, you go ahead I think I'll stay out here a bit longer," the redhead says. "Okay," she says and starts to stand. "Erina?" "Yeah?" She answers and turns back to look at him. "Thank you for coming with me," he murmurs. "No problem," she says softly and presses a kiss to his cheek before standing up and going inside. He touches his cheek gingerly and smiles to himself.

* * *

 **Cute right? I was initially going with a different theme for this chapter but it got too long and tedious for me so i just decided on a different one and moved the** **initial** **theme to the next chapter for when they're at the beach. I hope you** **guys** **liked it!**

 **~ImSinking**


	10. Kiss You?

**Hello, my loves! I'm back, sorry for making you all wait. This is sad to say but I might delete this story after this update but I plan to reupload it mid-July if I do decide to delete but I might not. That or I might just take a hiatus until July, we'll see.**

 **Justinjs5: Here you go!**

 **Theblackbird123: Ty! I enjoy seeing your reviews! I'll try not to leave you guys in the dark for such a long time but school makes it difficult.**

 **madeyemoody95: Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

 **kiba zero: Thank you!**

 **Flash Falcon: I'll try. Thanks for the review!**

 **Madeline Axelle: AHH! I can't believe you read my story! Thank you so much! (I want to gush but I'll leave it for another time). I'm still figuring out the mechanics of my writing like spacing etc so I'll work on it. Ty!**

* * *

"For the pirates!" Yuki declares loudly as she stuck a miniature pirate flag in the top tower of her sandcastle. Ryoko doubles over with her laughter at her friend's actions, and Ibusaki, who is also near by, watches the ginger with an amused smile. Yuki grins proudly at them before she catches the smile on Ibusaki's face. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" She teases, making her way over to stand in front of him. Ryoko had already wandered off by that time, probably going to find Marui so they can collect seashells pinches her cheek, his smile now gone. "Pfft, as if I would smile for someone as ridiculous as you are." This makes her pout. "That's a shame, I really like your smile," she replies, as she pinches _his_ cheek. The corners of his mouth twitch before a small smile appears on his grins triumphantly, as he covers his mouth with a hand. "I hate you," he says, his hand dropping from his face. "I love you too."

Erina watches the pair from about 15 ft away, smiling as she sees Yuki press a kiss to the normally stoic boy's lips. She isn't certain but she thinks she sees a little color in his cheeks. After that Yuki took off towards the water, discarding her cover up before jumping in the blue waves. The blonde shakes her head smiling before turning back to Hisako. "Are they always like that?" Erina asks the pinkette, nudging her head in the direction of the couple. "Yuki and Ibuskai? Yeah, they are," she says with a smile. Erina nods. "So what about you and Hayama? What're you like?" She nudges her friend with a sly smirk on her face. Hisako's face goes bright red, and she looks down, lacing her fingers together. "He's good to me, almost too good, if you can believe that. I guess it's all just a little new to me, having someone pay this much attention to me, always worried about me…" she trails off glancing in the direction of the silver haired male. Erina follows her eyes and smiles when she sees Hayama, Soma, Megumi, and Takumi in a heated game of volleyball, Marui and Ryoko cheering on the sidelines. "I'm glad you're happy," the blonde says softly, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Me too," she replies in a whisper.

Later, when the sun is high in the sky and the temperature has risen considerably everyone agreed that swimming would be the best way to cool down. Megumi hurries to grab the beach ball and run back in the water before she feels the burn of the piping hot sand beneath her feet. "Circle up everyone!" She commands, holding the ball proudly over her head. "What are we playing?" Erina whispers to Soma, who's bobbing next to her in the water. "This is like an extreme sports version of catch. It's Megumi's favorite game and she almost always wins. She'll explain the the rules so just hang on till then, kay?" He tells her and she nods. "For those of you who are our newcomers," she winks at Erina and Hisako, "this game is called 'Don't Lose'. The objective is to pass the ball to a person in the circle and after the first round it has to be in the same order unless I decide to reverse it. If you mess up the order, hit the ball out of the circle, or fail to catch it, you lose. And what don't we want to do?" "Lose!" They all chorus. "Good. Once there's a winner, the top three people will be exempt from _punishment_." The look on Megumi's face when she says 'punishment' sends chills down their spines.

* * *

The game went on for what seemed like forever. Only two people remained; Megumi, and Soma. "You're not gonna beat me," Megumi says confidently, returning the ball to him. "We'll see about that," Soma says with a smile. If the game wasn't heated before, it sure as hell was now. They continue to pass the ball between the both of them, locked in their own concentration. Until Soma volleys the ball back to Megumi and Megumi doesn't catch it. They all still for a moment, frozen in shock, but then loud clapping and hoots and hollers fill the summer air. The group swims back to shore, their fingers, and toes pruney from staying in the water for too long. "So what's the punishment?" Ryoko asks, pulling her dress like cover-up over her wet swimsuit. Megumi grins, walking over to where their stuff is piled and pulls out a small red cooler. Setting it in front of them, she opens the lid and retrieves a bottle of an off white liquid and 7 cups. "What's in there?" Hisako asks motioning to the glass bottle. "Garlic juice," Megumi replies, happily pouring a decent amount in each cup. "Enjoy!" She says, twisting the cap back on the bottle of garlic juice and returning it to the cooler. Hayama, Erina, Hisako, Takumi, Marui, Ryoko, and Yuki all hesitantly grab a cup. "See you in the afterlife," Takumi mutters as he lips the cup to his lips. "I don't wanna die like this," Yuki says dramatically, wincing after she catches the horrible smell. Hayama, Erina, and Hisako keep it down with little trouble. They decided to just swallow it all if the twisting of their features is any indication, the concoction is pretty terrible. Takumi, Ryoko, and Marui take it slow but then hurriedly drink, not wanting to prolong the horrible taste. Yuki is the last one left, she stares at her cup with a grim face. "Just drink it Yu, its not that bad if you drink fast," Ryoko assures her friend. Yuki nods and screws her eyes shut before lifting the cup to her mouth. She takes a small sip before shaking her head vigorously. "Just give it to me," Ibusaki says, taking the cup from her hands and downing it. Everyone looks at him in shock, even more so because of the fact that his face had remained stoic the entire time it took him to drink the cup of garlic. After a few moments of silence, the boys whoop loudly and start getting on their knees and bowing to Ibuskai, while the girls burst out in laughter. Hayama gets up brushing the sand off his knees and shins. "The sun is setting, do you guys want to start the fire now?" Soma nods. "Sounds good to me." The rest agree and Hayama and Ibusaki grab the firewood before going off to find a suitable spot for the fire.

It takes them a little over 30 minutes to get the fire started but no one seems to mind the wait. They all help gather their stuff, moving it a little ways away, where the fire is. Erina helps Megumi and Ryoko spread blankets in front of the fire, but not too close. "Looks good," Takumi compliments, as he sets the cooler down. "Thanks," the girls chorus. Once everything seems to be accounted for they all hurry to take a seat in front of the fire, considering the chill that hung in the air now that the sun had set. Erina was between her favorite redhead and her best friend. "Takumi, can you pass the chocolate?" Marui asks reaching his hand out. "Takumi glances at the package at his side before turning back to the dark haired male. "There isn't any left, the rest is still back at the house," the blonde says with a shrug. "I wanted some more too, oh well," Erina sighs. It's then that Soma stands. "I can go grab some more from the house if you guys want," he offers. "That'd be great, take someone with you though, it is dark after all," Megumi says. "Yes _mother_ ," he teases, "you wanna come with me, Erina?" She looks up at him, the surprise evident on her face. "Um, yeah sure."

"It should be around here somewhere," Soma says running a hand through his hair. They'd already looked through a couple of cabinets to no avail. Erina is currently rummaging through the fourth one, stretching as far on her tiptoes as her body will let her. Soma comes up behind her to help search, but before he can even say a word she lets out a whoop. "Found it!" She turned around to hold the package up proudly, but her celebration was cut short when she realized how close Soma was to her. Any closer and he'd have her pinned to the counter behind them. Neither of them said anything for what seemed like an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes. She was sure his gaze moved to her lips a few times, and that made her self-consciously lick her lips. And right as his glance left her lips and moved to her violet eyes she saw something in those golden pools. Something that pulled at her heartstrings, something she didn't quite understand. "Kiss me," he says abruptly, shattering the silence between the two of them. She nearly chokes. "Kiss you?" She asks, feeling her cheeks burn with heat. He nods, the look in his eyes is determined."Kiss me," he repeats. And so she does.

* * *

 **Well that's that folks. I finally gave you the kiss scene you so desperately wanted + beach fun with the gang! As always thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and see you next update!**

 **~ImSinking**


End file.
